A Warm Embrace
by let.me.cry
Summary: A collection of ten ItachiSasuke oneshots for the LJ community 10hugs. Lots of minor sidepairings [DeiGaa, ItaShi, ItaObi, ItaMiko...] and one theme in AU. DISCONTINUEDCOMPLETED.
1. Theme 2

Well, this turned out way weirder than I thought it would. I mean, just plain creepy. All the shit that is in **bold** is supposed to be that way. Musical Inspiration: Slipknot (any slipknot fans out there will notice the little slip I made referring to their songs) Well, here we go:

**Theme 2; Ice**

**Title; The Nameless**

Why did you do it? That is my question. Why did you leave me to exist listlessly in this world with no hope of salvation? I lingered in this world dancing over a thin line that marked death and life so close to falling every second. You left me to live pathetically, without love or hate. Because after you stole my family from me, I lost love. I lost a love I never had. You cannot lose what you did not have, but somehow I did. I lost a love that had never existed. And in turn I could never experience hate. Do you know how much that hurt? I could not do what you asked me to. I ran away. I lived uselessly. But I could not hate you.

I met you a few weeks ago, hovering above Naruto like some sort of reaper. The expression on his face, of confusion, of anger, of sadness, something about the look he was giving you angered me so much. But I felt as though I had to prove to you I could do what you told me to do. Even though when I stared at my reflection in your sharingan I did not see hate. When I looked at you that day** I want**ed you.

There is a lot of pain in our pasts. Why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone Aniki-sama? I could have loved them. Instead you destroyed my ability to love by destroying them. You took away any happiness I could have had. Except for you. You're existence gives me reason. Not in the way you hoped, but it gives me reason.

I was easily defeated and now I exist with even less purpose. I did everything I could do just so you could see I was who you wanted me to be: an avenger. But I cannot avenge a loss I do not have care for. I lost my father, who cared nothing for me and everything for you. I lost my mother who barely gave me a second glance. So where was the pain? The vengeance? It did not exist? Still, I tried and I tried, but I could not be who I should be. Because in my heart, I did not need to kill you, **I need**ed you.

Every weekend I clean the estate. Every damned room. Do you know how much time it took to get the stench of blood off the walls? Do you know how much time it took to get the stains out of the floors? I forgive you though. Your room is the cleanest, far more so than my own. I keep everything the way it was when you left, are you proud? Are you proud older brother?

My village retrieved me today. They took me back and put me under surveillance. I don't care; I don't care what they do to me or what happens. I don't give a crying fuck what they do. They're pointless beings anyway, their lives have no meaning in my eyes. My eyes are cold as ice, while yours, yours are warm with lust and blood. A deadly combination that attracts me so painfully. My sensei visited me today. I wasn't aware my sharingan was activated and my glare must have been intense. You know what he told me? **I am** you.

I'm captain of the ANBU now. I don't know how or why, but the village randomly decided they would trust the Uchiha brat even though he ran away with a dangerous missing-nin that killed the fourth Hokage. But now I am captain of ANBU and Naruto is sixth Hokage. Everything worked out perfectly for everyone. Except me. Because you aren't here. I don't give a damn about the clan's revival, but I decided I owed it to my parents to have a few children. I wonder what kind of abilities my child will have, considering she has Uchiha and Hyuuga blood in her veins.

I was on a mission today, guess who I saw? A man by the name of Kisame. I killed him, are you proud? I hope so; you're standing over his body glaring at it as though expecting something to happen. I walk over to you and gaze into your eyes, sharingan and emotionless. You won't look at me, have I done wrong? I glare in the gentlest way I can at you, wishing I hated you. Your gaze diverts from Kisame to me exciting the blood in my veins. Look at me. Notice me. I feel my arms wrap around your waist and I pull you into a hug. Something about the way you patted the back of my head was a consolation. You accept my embrace. You accept it. But because of you all we can have are these desirable moments. Because you took away my ability to love. **I wont** love you.

Because my heart is made of ice.

--

Wow. Shit. That was weird. And short. And creepy. Slipknot rules!


	2. Theme 3

There aren't many ItaSasu fics from Itachi's point of view, so I wrote this one. It came out way more disturbing than I thought it would -.- Musical Inspiration: Matchbook Romance (I'm so emo xO) so here you are: theme 3.

**Theme 3; Starlight**

**Title; Sweet Sasuke**

I see you Sasuke, but do you see me? Your eyes are just like mine, the color of unending darkness. I haven't activated my sharingan, have you noticed? Have you noticed…_dearest Sasuke_? Your eyes look so sad. Did I do that to you? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That wasn't my intention; for you to look so sad. You are so much cuter when you smile. I could make you smile. Anything I ever did made you smile. But you aren't smiling. You are glaring.

Why don't you attack me? Why don't you activate your sharingan? I know what you can do. You have more than surpassed me by now. You can kill me. So, why don't you? Come on _Sasu-chan_, attack me, you know you want too. I am getting impatient. I have waited my life to have you kill me, but you are just standing there glaring at me. Do you want me to make the first move? You know I wont. I told you when we were younger "Sasuke, never attack first. Always let your opponent attack first." Is that what you want? For me to attack?

I'm touched; you took my words to heart. You obviously didn't take them all the heart though, because you haven't killed me. You don't even hate me do you? Tsk Tsk. That won't do. I killed them all, hate me _sweet Sasuke_, you will have to hate me. You are going to exist without life if you don't hate me.

Oh…I understand. I know that look. You can't hate me can you? You love me. How adorable. That is just so damn sweet. I must be smirking because you activate your sharingan. You wont kill me though. A person does not kill one they love unless it is out of pity. Do not pity me, _little Sasuke_, that will only make it worse. Should I activate my sharingan? I suppose I should. It will only make you sad if I don't fight with my all. I don't want to see you sad.

Wow. I am very surprised. I didn't know you had Mangekyou. Did you really kill your best friend? The nine tailed fox? Interesting. You really must be very powerful, to have killed him. Are you going to use that technique on me _baby brother_, you have every reason to do so. How many times have I made you relive that night in every gory unwanted detail? Is it three times, or perhaps four? Use it Sasuke. Drive me crazy. Give me your pain. Give me the sadness in your pretty little eyes.

You throw shiruken at me. Is that all you can do? I know it's not. Use your power. Attack me. Kill me. Let me die smiling. Who are you to hold back so much? Do not love me _pretty Sasuke_, if you love me you will only cry more. Dodging these halfhearted attacks hurts me so much. It's your turn to cause the pain. It's your turn to cause the suffering and the damage and you just wont do it. You need to do what Nii-san says. You don't want to see Nii-san sad, do you?

My eyes have been taunting you throughout this fight, it seems to be stimulating you to fight harder. I'm not sure if you're giving it your all, but what you are giving out is better than me anyway. You could kill me now _Sasuke-Otou-chan_. Stop being so lenient, give me what we both want. Give me what I want. I'm tired. I don't want to exist anymore. It is your duty to kill me. It is your purpose. Fulfill that purpose. Do as I say. Fulfill that purpose.

"Just die…" I hear you murmur. You are holding a kunai in your hands and there is a sadistic glint in your eyes I have never seen before. It's so erotic. The pain is extreme. When we were children we were taught of god's son sacrificing himself on a cross. I now understand how he feels. Knives are driven through my palms and ankles and I am hammered to the wall of my mother and father's room. Ironic, this was where I caused you the most emotional scarring, and now you are here to kill me. I could literally hear my bones shatter, and I can't even begin to explain the pain. Don't you understand? Torturing me will not kill me. Is this your revenge? Leaving me dangling off a wall. You know I can survive this. That pleading look in your eyes as though begging me to hurry up and die. Are you afraid to deliver the final blow? Just kill me _gentle Sasuke_.

It's raining. Do you see the rain? It's washing my blood away in torrents, like a river of regret seeping through our home. Not your home. Not mine. Ours. I have long accepted my fate of dieing, but this look on your face. You look as though you are accepting your own death. Hate me. I can distantly hear footsteps. Uh oh. If you don't kill me now someone else will. You will never get your revenge and forever exist in wish you had. Eternal regret is the most painful thing a person can experience. I should know, I have experienced it myself. You solemnly look at me, sharingan boring into me. Is this what you saw when I killed them? Is this who you saw _baby Sasuke_? The voices are close and I know they are coming near. It's now or never. Do it.

Amazing how you reacted to me that moment. As though on cue you began walking toward me. I can hear the on-comings of Chidori. Faster. You must move faster if you intend to kill me. I can even recognize a few of the voices now. They sound rushed and scared, but I can recognize the copy ninja's voice, and the Hyuuga's voice. The others I cannot decipher. Kill me. Do it. "Do it." I say, staring into your eyes, a small smile curving on my bloody lips. Feeling your fist crash through my stomach was the most surreal experience of my life and figures it would be one of my last experiences. You are as you always were _foolish little brother_.

I felt everything within me shatter. My bones. My lungs. My soul. Broken by the power I have always wanted you to have. We stare into each other's eyes for a moment and, as though just grasping what you have just done, you fling your arms around me. This would be the scene of my death. The feeling as my body registered my injury, the outward sounds of screams, the smell of blood, your body so close to mine as though trying to drag me away from death. You have done what I wanted you to do. You have been a good boy. You killed me. Thank you _Sasuke_.

The stars sure are bright tonight.

----------

Damn, another short one, did you like? Tell meh if you did :-)


	3. Theme 4

Well, I decided I needed a little less angst for the challenge so instead of death, gore, bloody shit I wrote psychedelic, surreal…things. –headdesk- this one is slightly AUish…Musical Inspiration: Avenged Sevenfold.

**Theme 4; "It Shocked Me"**

**Title; Life**

There is a special kind of feeling when you play the guitar. When you're standing in front of thousands, feeling hundreds of amplifiers echoing the small sounds coming from the instrument in your hands, everything is suddenly alive. Your chest hurts, it feels as though your ribs are cracking under the sound, and it feels so _g o o d_. The beads of sweat and fear of screwing up dissipate, and you lose yourself in the pain and the pleasure.

(m a s o c h _i_ s m)

They are always in perfect harmony. There were four people on stage. Two wielding guitars, one behind a drum set, one clutching a microphone, and only someone of the audience could realize the un-reality of the sight. The fascinating thing about this scene was that the ones on stage were in an entirely different perspective and were dragging everyone along with them. Their world is invigorating. It's a world you can't escape from being sucked into. It's **life**. Not the life that everyone pretends to have, working jobs, having housewives, and raising obnoxious brats who take everything for granted, it was the kind of life where every single second meant something. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha of the band **_A_ka**h**t _T_su**k**i** brought life back to the world.

(r e w r _i_ t t e n)

"_Destruction of what is known and what is dead._

_One by one they're gone, can you see it foolish child?_

_Do not follow my path, but follow me._

_Clinging to a pointless life is so much worse than dying."_

A redhead with the most penetrating green eyes clutched a microphone, screaming the words he and his band had written. Clad in piercings, eyeliner, tattoos, and tight black fishnet, he spun on his heal and somehow, just somehow, this boy made it look fun and frightening rather than girly and idiotic. The drummer, though in the back, was hardly left forgotten as he pounded hard on the plastic and metal heap before him. Pail grayish skin contrasting in the strobe lights to make it look almost blue, he pelted the drums as though releasing all the frustration he had ever had into them.

(a n g r y)

"_Another place to come from, another hole to create_

_Yet, you still do not hate me, and I pity you for that._

_Another wound must be made. It's for you, but it hurts me._

_Another wound must be made… _

_From the syringe of your defected soul."_

Sing Gaara sing. Drum Kisame drum. Play Itachi play. Play Sasuke play.

(r e l e a s e)

The guitar solo rung across the room stopping the world entirely as the brother's backs pressed against each other, the harmony of the solo almost…frightening. Perfect. So perfect it was scary. In their own little world, so perfect it was scary. The weights of each other's sweating bodies, the weights of the guitars around their shoulders, the high of the world they had created for each other far from gone, it was a whirl of **life**. Insignificant pains such as the stud in Sasuke's nose or the four rings in Itachi's eyebrows were now excruciating, the guitars weighed nothing, the punch was tasteless, the water was sickeningly sweet, the dead were alive and the alive were dead, and the words from the lips of unknown faces slurred together sounding like an incoherent gibberish only YOU can understand.

(r e a l _i_ z e)

Gaara's tone slowed for a moment and all instruments stopped leaving the room with a chilling surreal silence. His breath hot and ragged he raised his hand gesturing to everyone as though telling him or her they were going to die soon. Pressing the phone to his lips he whispered in a cold voice, sincere with an unknown desire.

(l u s t f u l)

"_You're colder than ice but you're beautiful._

_You're a fucking mess and I love it that way._

_You're a fool, but it takes one to know one._

_And I know that I do…"_

**C**_R_A**S**_H_ In a single movement the guitarists, the drummer, the singer, and the audience erupted into a scream thrusting their entire selves into their instruments and into the music they were creating. **B**_A_M The sound of two skulls colliding was made surprising the hell out of the two victims on stage, but ignoring the searing pain, the never stopped playing. Surrealism was too precious.

(s a d _i_ s m)

Sasuke could feel the world in the chords of his guitar, he could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, the sound was literally pulsing through his body, and that was sound he had created. In that moment Sasuke was king of the world. Itachi could feel existence itself in the chords of his guitar, he could feel his brother writhing twelve feet away from his, feel Kisame thrashing on his drums, feel Gaara's sore throat as he screamed and sobbed into his mic, feel every member of the audience shaking from the deafening noise, he could feel the pain of everything as the instrument hanging from his shoulders vibrated with the jerky movements. In that moment Itachi was king of the world.

(d _i_ c t a t e)

Concert over and the high was gone. Kisame left with some groupie. Sasuke and Itachi, momentary rulers of **life** were left. Needles return the high, return the high that was with them everywhere they went. Morphine is bad for you, that's what a smart man once told good little boys like Itachi and Sasuke. However, Sasuke and Itachi were rockers, touring the world, and making people high off of their auras. They can use whatever dugs they want.

(_i_ n j e c t)

"You guys did great, yeah!" Deidara called happily to the retreating backs and clutching an irritated Gaara's left arm, "Kick ass, yeah! Right Gaara, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

There's a certain special feeling you have on drugs. They went back to the hotel, Sasuke clinging to his brother maniacally groping him as tightly as he did his guitar. Hug, kiss, lick, suck, fuck, it was all the same. Yes and no blended together like water and Kool-aid mix, leaving no room for doubt. Stop, go, want, take, Itachi, Sasuke, it was all one thing easily accepted by the two. In their world, there was no difference between fucking and making love, no difference between kissing someone on the cheek or shoving your tongue down their throat, no difference between smiling and crying, and no difference between giving your little brother a manly hug, or shagging his ass into next week. That was the surrealism. That is **life**.

(e j e c t)

Waking up with a headache wasn't something they experienced. Hangovers weren't quite hangovers, because the Uchihas seemingly found a way to enjoy it. However they hadn't quite been expecting that they would wake up under their…circumstances. The first thing Sasuke smelled was sweat, the second thing was a hot breath with traces of semen floating on it. He was lying in the arms of someone bigger than him. The embrace was warm and comforting, and his bodily reactions to all the poison he put in his body the night before wasn't so bad. Itachi woke up, and always being one to be extremely alert, didn't waste time in concluding that his brother was in his arms. It didn't bother them too much, they had slept with many others, but still…it was a bit odd to be sleeping with your brother, right?

(_i_ t s h o c k e d m e)

"Morning." Sasuke murmured crawling out of Itachi's grasp and wondering vaguely where his nose ring had gone, "I call shower."

"Hell no, I'm older!"

"Well then geezer if I raced you bet you wouldn't beat me."

"You're such a foolish imbecile. If you're going to run around this hotel put on some pants."

"Nah, I want to see the reaction. Later Itachi-niisan."

"Later Sasuke-ototouchan."

This was what it was like. No awkwardness, many repeat performances, and just mindless sex, drugs, and rock. This was what it meant to have **life**. This is what the Uchihas brought to any place they dared to enter. They made it okay to drink, they made it okay to screw your sister, they made it okay. It was what they did. It was how they lived. And they loved every single second of it.

(**l _i_ f e**)

OMGZ OMGZ UCHIHACEST OWNS THOU SOUL!

The shitty lyrics are my own, bow down to my inability to write poetry xDD


	4. Theme 5

This was supposed to be about the night Itachi came home after doing the dirty deed, and Sasuke keeping it a secret. I always figured such a scenario would be…cute :3 But I hated how it came out, it seems so cliché :-(

Also, my beta died, I am in search of a new one, one who takes three days or less to beta my ficcers, anyone interetesed? PM me if you are :D

**Theme 5; Mission Accomplished**

Uchiha Sasuke loved secrets. He loved the thrill of learning a new one. He loved the feeling of having one. He loved the pressure to not tell anyone. At eight years of age if Uchiha Sasuke loved anything, it was secrets.

"Are you alright Sasuke?"

I stared up into my mother's bright brown eyes, full of worry and confusion, and felt a trickle of blood run down my left arm, staining my pale flesh a pastel pink as it caressed across it.

"I am fine Okaa-san."

I passed her and turned the taps of the sink, letting the icy jets of water splash over my arms from a bright wound on my elbow. My skin hissed angrily against the liquid, and I felt the almost insignificant pain leave me entirely. The bloody shiruken was tearing the pocket of my pants, and I hoped she could not see it. For why? I do not know.

"Are you sure you're all right Sasuke-chan? That looks like a pretty bad-"

Father interrupted her from where he sat in the kitchen, sharpening a kunai and reading the newspaper at the same time. As his eyes darted from line to line, his voice rang out, breaking the tranquility of my mother's gentle speech to an irritated, disapproving tone.

"He's fine, leave him alone Mikoto."

And she does. I walk past her and into the bathroom for a bandage. I am not helpless. I do not need someone for every little misfortune that befalls me. My arm throbs angrily and the skin is turning bright red. It's okay though, I don't mind.

A few hours later Aniki slowly opens the door, careful not to awaken anyone. He shuts it with just as much care and walks very slowly into the kitchen. How do I know this? I am watching him. Hidden in the laundry basket in the east hallway I am watching him through the cloth. He knows I am here. He knew I was here from when he walked in for when he did his gaze flicked upon where I am, scrunched up and fighting back giggles.

"Come on out Sasuke-chan."

I pop open the top of the laundry basket and climb out in difficulty. A pair of pantyhose sticks to my shirt, and I rip them off as I manage to get out. Aniki is surveying me with interest and I smile up at him, mischievously. A small smile creeps on his face as he stares at me and an agreement passes between us.

"Sasuke-chan, did you hurt yourself?"

I stare into his eyes. They were different than mother's had been. His eyes were indicating remorse, anger, and concern. The look made me feel giddy. It made me want to hug him and tell him nothing was wrong and everything in the whole entire world was perfect, even though it was not true.

"Yes."

His eyes sharpen and the red behind the black is more evident than ever. But it looked different than before. I feel proud of him.

"Whose shiruken did this?"

I faltered, surprised at his question. I thought he knew. I know he knew. I know he knows. It must be on my face. He stares at me, questioning the known, as if he simply wants confirmation.

"Aniki, it is Shisui-san's shiruken."

Itachi's expression deadened and he sank to his knees so we could meet eye to eye. His eyes were turning red, not with the bloodline limit he was blessed with, but with anger. He didn't seem angry with me, but angry with himself.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded as if he hadn't asked that before. I wondered why Aniki was acting so strange. He looked so different. Unnerved, for the first time in my life, he looked unnerved. He looked resentful and remorseful, as though something was very wrong.

"It's okay Itachi-niisan, I won't tell."

I hugged my brother tightly and I could feel his mouth twist into a smile from where his face was buried into my shoulder. Aniki needs someone to ask if he's okay sometimes too. I love Itachi-niisan so much.

"Keep it a secret Sasuke-chan, and sometime, I'll make it up to you."

I knew from then on, this was _our_ secret, and no one else deserved to know.

An eighteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke loves secrets, and he has yet to relinquish what had happened that night. No matter how many nights he spends wishing he had told someone, wishing he might have been able to help, in the back of his mind he is happy he had kept the secret for ten whole years. Even when Shisui went missing only a day later, Sasuke never told anyone. Sasuke knows if he had told someone he may have been able to save his family. Sasuke knows that if he had told someone, Itachi may already be dead. But, in the back of his mind, he still wants his niisan to make it up to him, just like he promised.

---------

You know, every time I finish one of these god damned fics I end up looking like this: oO;


	5. Theme 6

Musical Inspiration: Evanescence. 

**Theme 6; Wings**

In one way he had never hoped for love. He had never hoped for anyone to save him, or fight away his worries. He hoped he could always be alone, just so no one else could feel his burden. So no one else had to feel him there. So he could leave behind what was _supposed_ to be precious to him without pain or remorse.

But he was drowned in his pain. His worries. His heart was like the water that spilled from his eyes, and he was sinking deep and deep within it. His breath was caught within himself, and he didn't dare open his mouth for he would surely suffocate.

So he stopped speaking.

He stopped breathing.

He stopped being.

In this water there were monsters swimming here and there, ready to take and destroy him. He would find the strength to get away, if only for a second, just to sink deeper and deeper within the water, where it was black and vision was obscured.

The dark, dark water.

And he didn't dare ask for help. He didn't dare open his mouth for he would surely choke. He didn't dare open his eyes for what he would see would be too frightening. So he fell. deeper. Deeper. **Deeper**. Until the water engulfed him so agonizingly and he felt the last remnants of his existence slip away. His life was swallowed by the darkness until his humanity remained no more.

The water that kept him alive as slowly, slowly killing him. Driving him into an impossible insanity as to which the greatest gift would be for him to die. Die and leave behind what was so dear to him. Die and let it all be easy again.

And then a small, shaking hand clasped onto his own, ripping him away from his own personal hell and bringing him to life. It was an angel. With wings pure as the snow that was freezing over the water above, caking layer after layer of ice so he couldn't ever escape.

"Swim up!" it said "Or you'll never get out!"

So he swam. Through the monsters. In his insanity. He swam up his murderous heart to the top where his horrified reflection was all he could see. His hand connected to ice and he pounded and pounded against it, desperately hoping it would break so he wouldn't die. And all the while that red-eyed reflection reminded him why he must escape. Pounding. Pounding. **_Pounding_**.

And the angel was on the other side watching in despair. His eyes were black, untainted by the blood of the victim under the ice, and devoid of passion. He spread his wings and flew away knowing that it was hopeless. The situation was over and the angel had been too late.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, grabbing onto his brother's hand and ripping him out of the water, uncaring of if he pulled his arm out of it's socket, "If you keep thrashing around like that you're going to drown!"

deeper.Deeper.DEEPER.**DEEPER**._into the waters of his damnation._

Random switch of Point of View at the end. Go figure. If you could follow this you pwn._  
_


	6. Theme 7

Okay, fair warning, DO NOT READ THIS THEME IF INCEST SICKENS YOU. There are references to ItachixShisui, ItachixObito, ItachixMikoto, and, of course, ItachixSasuke in this theme. I feel weird for writing it.

**Theme 7; Black**

When they made love, Itachi would feel suffocated, smothered, and incestuous. He would feel evil, as he ran his hands over Sasuke's body and attempted to kiss away his feelings. Attempting to rid himself of his emotions, fucking away the bonds and creating a slow break in both of them. In Sasuke's writhing form he didn't see I Sasuke /I , he saw the bonds he wanted to break; the bonds death didn't take away and, if anything, made stronger.

Sometimes he saw Shisui, groaning and sweating, mumbling quiet 'Itachi-san…'s, just to spite him, as they had done as children when they were supposed to be training. When Sasuke came in his mouth he could taste Obito's tears on the tip of his tongue, a calming flavor he remembered from the days he would kiss them away as his cousin cried for him. And other times he could see his mother, screaming under him to fuck her harder and making the scene even dirtier than it was, although such a situation had never truly happened in his life.

But when he collapsed atop of Sasuke, panting and breathing in the scent of sweat and come that filled the air like a drug, he could never feel Mikoto's breasts against his chest or her orgasm running down his cock. He didn't see Obito smiling at him, whispering a 'Thank you' before bowing and leaving him behind as he always did. He didn't see Shisui's red face and his eyes dart away in a heavy blush, mumbling a small 'Damn pervert…' before wiping the sweat from his forehead. He only saw Sasuke, crying silently before him and clutching the sheets in horror and desperation and the sick things he'd been put through. Itachi would hold that frightened body closely, a sadistic embrace and a marking of possession.

Itachi needed someone to corrupt. To destroy and abandon the way he was destroyed, and then to leave into the blackness that was utter and complete reality. The blackness that was his sheets they fucked each other in and the color of their eyes that shed tears as words never spoken. It was something that existed only to destroy, and in a sick way, Sasuke liked it as much as Itachi did.

Black is the absence of color. And black is the aura of Itachi and Sasuke's desires.


End file.
